This invention relates to a method for detecting an image of the internal features of an object, such as one mass internal with respect to another mass wherein the one mass has a refraction content, reflection content and/or scattering content different than the other mass, in particular, of materials where mass radiation absorption contrast is less significant. This non-provisional application is a continuation of provisional application 60/860,023 from which priority is claimed.